undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
A Long Road to Fortune/Issue 24
This is the sixth and final issue in Volume 4 of A Long Road to Fortune. It is titled Away with the Wind. Issue 24 Ashton and Liza laid in her makeshift bed together, looking up at the ceiling above them. The marketplace's height was nothing impressive, maybe 30 feet, give or take. It loomed above them but it seemed so far away that it just made things relaxing. Liza took a deep breath before starting to speak. Ashton's gaze was set on her and he was all ears. “I've been having problems lately Ashton...I've been thinking about things.” Liza said. Ashton's face confirmed his suspicions, and a sudden blast of guilt hit him for not talking to her earlier. Shooting Yuri did strike him as something the Liza he's known all his life wouldn't do. “I-I I'm sorry for not asking you about you earlier...I had a whole week to and I just didn't, brushed it off.” “You have nothing to apologize about. You never do yet...you take the blame for everything.” Liza reacted, annoyed. “This isn't about you...” Ashton's face plastered into shame, replacing the previous regret. All this time he thought that his self-loathing and behavior was done out of selflessness but Liza's words rung out to him. “You're right. It's not about, it's about you. And I care about you Liza so please tell what happened.” “I have had these thoughts of killing and murders- but not because I like it but because I accept it. I realized that I'm fine with doing those things. If I had killed Yuri I wouldn't have felt any worse that I already feel about it now even though she's a good person. I don't know I just lost it in this new world but then...there's who I used to be. The goody two-shoes who wouldn't hurt a politician if she had the chance to. I guess I got tired of it. I mean, why should I stay the same and let the rest of the world leave me behind...just, I've had it.” Ashton wasn't surprised Liza felt the way she did. Someone who experienced her parent's murders first hand couldn't simply shrug it off and continue to wear the same skin. Considering Liza, never fragile but always strong. Ashton had no idea just how severely this affected her. “It's okay, you're still Liza Cabrera at the end of the day. I'll know that, I don't care if anybody else does not and something tells me you do not either.” Liza knew Ashton was trying to give her support even though he was falling short. Still, she appreciated it. “But you still haven't told me what you did.” Ashton said. “I...I wanted to separate myself from my old life. So I stole some matches and walked over to my house. I watched it burn until it was a pile of ashes. I wasn't that Liza anymore, not after my parents and Yuri...” Ashton had noticed some of Liza's old things were decorating the interior of her room. He figured Liza had been back there sometime after the cartel attack but...Liza burning her own house down? He wasn't expecting that. He had no words to say, he couldn't think of any. He'd never really have to support anybody throughout his whole life so Liza could understand why he was so bad at it. So instead he scooted closer to Liza and put his arm around her. Being the man of few words he is, Ashton felt this would comfort her somewhat. He was right, as Liza followed by moving closer to him and meeting his gaze. “But before I did that...I killed a man.” Liza said, slowly beginning to sob afterwards as tears began to slowly drip down her face. “Liza why-?” “He was there that day Ashton! He was there when his cartel monsters KILLED my parents!” Liza's face dove straight for Ashton's chest. Her sobs echoing in his ears. Liza crying had to be the thing he hated the most in life. Her sobs were even harder and louder than the first time she'd told the story, as if it was somehow worse than the first time she'd told it. “I just...I felt so happy after killing him...but I still can't get rid of the pain he caused me.” Liza's sobs became even more uncontrollable. “It's okay Liza, he's dead. He won't haunt you anymore. I'm here for you...” “Yeah, here risking your life and nearly dying. Like the first time this happened it wasn't bad enough...” Ashton reassured himself of his selfishness. All of his life, he never really had a family to care for him so he never felt like his actions hurt anybody. Risking his life was second nature to him and didn't mind it in the slightest. But Liza always cared, she always suffered through it and that's why she stopped seeing Ashton when he became a delinquent. “Don't you see? Right now, I don't care about anything more than you Ashton.” Liza said. Ashton had never cried in his life and yet he still couldn't but...but that didn't mean the sadness wasn't eating him up from the inside. “I'm sorry Liza...this time it is about me...” Liza stopped sobbing and locked eyes with Ashton. Both stared into each others eye's for several seconds that felt like eternities. They both knew it. They both felt it. Love. Love was their link and it had been so their entire lives. Feeling natural and warn, connecting the both of them forever. Liza closed her eyes and locked her lips to Ashton's. Both closed their eyes and began kissing passionately. Kissing Liza or not, he'd feel guilty either way. Ashton may not have wanted to kiss Liza, but Liza wanted to kiss him. He felt he needed to comply; he owed it to her. But despite this, neither of them had said it to one another. Those 3 simple words still lingered in their heads and lacked a path out of their mouths and into each others' minds. It was only a matter of time before Ashton or Liza let them out of their systems. ---- Francisco rushed hurriedly, carrying the now unconscious Mimi over his right shoulder. He'd placed her revolver into her pack and Valdez stood around acting as their escort. Even though both herds had been left behind, groseros still loomed in the distance and the marketplace seemed very far away. Valdez already felt exhausted and his axe would wear itself out anytime soon. “Shit. There's still about a dozen more on the way.” Francisco said. He pulled his gun out and looked to Valdez as if to tell him he'd have to shoot soon. “No man! Whatever you do, don't shoot! We left our old friends behind and we'd invite them back with our little bell. How do you think they're going to feel once they find out we dodged them? They sure as fuck won't be happy!” Valdez said to him. “We can't get back to the marketplace if I don't help you take them out!” “But you need to carry Mimi!” “It's either her or us!” “You don't understand, she's a friend! No fucking way I'm leaving her behind.” “Then I don't mean to party pooper, but you're going to need to put more effort into it!” Francisco retorted. “Yeah, thanks Captain Obvious!” Valdez replied. He swung his axe wildly at an incoming grosero's head and hit it right off, sending the chomping head to the ground. Another one soon followed and was met with the same fate. Valdez's hands and palms were sweaty and he could feel his grip on the axe slip away. Instinctively, he held it tighter. “Take this you cunt” Valdez yelled, running straight to a grosero. He followed by brutally sinking the axe into the top of its skull and retrieving it after some trouble. Hell, he had to push the corpse away with his leg in order to pull it out. “Francisco, you need to run ahead that way!” Valdez said, pointing to the right sidewalk. Only 3 groseros stood there blocking the path. “On the count of 3, you run through there and push those fuckers out of the way and don't stop running until you reach the marketplace! Once you get far enough I'll make a run for it and trail you! Can you do that?” “Yeah, I can manage it.” Francisco responded, nodding worriedly. “Ok then. One...” Valdez swung his axe to the side of a groseros head, bashing the insides in the progress. “Two...” Valdez chopped at the neck of yet another grosero. Two chops and the head fell to the ground. “...Threee!” Valdez screamed. He followed up by digging his axe into yet another grosero head. He'd swung it with such extreme force that the handle on the axe broke, separating itself from the head. With his weapon now ruined, Valdez watched as Francisco ran to the marketplace, the unconscious Mimi with him. The groseros still in the way were shoved aside like toddlers as he ran to the marketplace. Valdez watched from the distance, thrilled his plan was working. But his happiness came to an end as soon as he felt a pair of teeth sink into back of his neck. “Gahh!” Valdez screamed in pain. ...But he turned and saw that not even one grosero stood behind him. Instinctively, Valdez put his hand on the back of his neck and felt nothing. His neck was fine, nothing was bitten or scratched yet...he felt like he'd just been a meal. It felt too real, the pain, the fear. But he had to shrug it off as the sight of 5 groseros quickly approaching him made him snap his mind back to reality. “Guess I'm not supposed to die yet.” Valdez said to himself. With a smile, he sprinted back the way Francisco had gone. He was a speeding bullet compared to the groseros. “Wooooooo-hoooooo!” Valdez cried in joy. He got what he wanted. Mimi was rescued, Francisco had a clear path to the marketplace, and he himself could live another day. ---- Francisco had successfully reached the marketplace. On the way to the wall, he bumped into Gustavo, who had just finished his work at the soccer field. “Watcha got there Francisco?” Gustavo asked, leaning on his shovel with one leg. “Sir we-we-we.” Francisco tried to speak but he was still under the effects of adrenaline. “Jesus fuck boy. Breathe.” Gustavo ordered. Soon enough, after a moment of catching his breath, Francisco spoke. “We were out on the run and we ran into her. She was jumping around roofs like a ninja until she missed the jump on one and fell down two stories. We nabbed her and took her along.” “Yeah, then where's the other boy?” Gustavo asked. But before Francisco could speak, a cry of joy interrupted him. “Haha yeah! That's right! We did it!” Valdez screamed in joy, reaching Fracisco's side. “Well, he's here now sir.” Francisco replied. “Yeah, I can see that now.” Gustavo replied back. “I'm not waiting for a guard to open this up for us. I'm climbing this bad boy again!” Valdez said. Without further ado, Valdez began to climb the back wall and landed safely on the other side. Few moments later, Valdez opened the gate and let Francisco, Mimi, and Gustavo in. “Jesus fuck you're a damn monkey.” Gustavo said to Valdez. Valdez just grinned in response. “Get her to Yuri, jefe. She's going to need an icepack.” Valdez said. “Yeah, no stopping.” Francisco replied. ---- Francisco rushed into the marketplace and found Max, Sandra, Daniel, Pepe, Jaime, Aguila, Mario, Jose, and the twins discussing their expansion duties. “Is that...a girl?” Pepe asked. “Think so.” Jose replied. “Ask questions later. She needs some medical attention ASAP!” Gustavo said. “Right, of course. Max, Francisco, Valdez, come with me.” Sandra said. “Come on let's go!” Max said. Valdez and Francisco followed soon afterward. The twins took this time to grab Mario's cigarettes as he looked at the scene, turned away from it. “I can't believe we found another brat to add to our collection.” Mario said, clearly annoyed. “God damn it Mario.” Daniel and Jose retorted. Following all the commotion, Mr. Chet entered the scene. “What's all the commotion about?” he asked. “Valdez and Francisco came back from the supply run. But they managed to bring a girl back with them. From the looks of it, they rescued her.” Pepe responded. Mr. Chet smiled. “Is that so?” He knew he'd be leaving the marketplace in good hands. Francisco, Sandra, Valdez, and Max came rushing into the tent, catching Yuri and Mendoza off guard. “What the?” Mendoza said, turning to see the scene. “Frank, what happened?” Yuri asked. Francisco and others ignored Yuri and Mendoza as Francisco set Mimi on one of the free beds. Sandra moved over to her in order to observe her. Max followed along. “Wow, when did Ashton wake up? Where'd he and Liza go?” Valdez asked. Yuri shrugged in response. Valdez got a sudden realization and couldn't help but muster a sinister smile. “That's okay...I think I know where!” Valdez said “Wait you still haven't told me-” Yuri was saying. But Valdez had already left. “...what happened.” Yuri finished saying. “We rescued her during the run Yuri. It was...a miracle.” Francisco said to her. Yuri opened her mouth and smiled, her eyes widening in joy. ---- At the same time, Valdez ran to Liza's room and barged in. Much to his amusement, Ashton and Liza were making out on her bed. The sudden barge caused Ashton and Liza to stop abruptly and look over to the source of the sound. “I hope I'm not interrupting anything for you lovebirds...” Liza covered herself with a blanket, as the only thing accompanying her upper body was her bra. “Valdez, what the hell!” Both replied! “I love you guys too!” His grin grew even bigger. “Anyway, I thought you'd like to know something...the supply run. Me and Francisco ran into a little someone. She's resting up in the medical tent still unconscious if you want to go see her...” Ashton and Liza were intrigued. “Who? Who?!” Both asked. “Our little, literally, friend Aranza.” Ashton and Liza exchanged smiles, after all that had been happening to them lately, the good news brought them nothing but joy. Their friend Mimi was alive and not only that, she was here at the marketplace. “Well, I can see you two are happy, so I'll let you get back to whatever it is you were doing just now.” Valdez said, winking as he left. Ashton and Liza fell back on the bed, ecstatic. They locked eyes once more. Only that this time, they were both smiling. “Can you believe it? Mimi is ok...she's okay!” Liza cried in joy. “I almost can't...almost.” Ashton responded. Soon both friends held hands. What better way to end the day than with great news. It really felt like they had found fortune for the moment, even though there was still a long road ahead. ---- The following morning, Mr. Chet had his bag packed and his motorcycle on. It was red but the paint was chipping off and the tires didn't look too amazing, but it'd be manageable enough, specially for someone as good as ol' Mr. Chet. Many of the marketplace inhabitants had already said their goodbyes to Mr. Chet, so only Ashton, Liza, Valdez, Daniel, Mendoza, Pepe, Mario, and Gustavo accompanied him outside the walls, all the way to the center of the zocalo. “Well, let me just start by wishing you all the best. This new world has some dirty tricks up its sleeve and lacks more sympathy than our old politicians did but I'm counting on all you to keep your heads up and live each day with caution.” Mr. Chet said. He first approached Mario Galeana. “This is it then. Mr. Chet, you're the only man I've ever addressed as mister. That goes a long way for me.” Mario said. “Son, take good care of your kin. They need you now more than ever.” Mr. Chet said to him. Mario nodded in response and both men shook hands as a gesture of respect. Next Mr. Chet made his way to Pepe. “It was an honor to serve with you, Mr. Chet. You've taught me so much about resilience, will, and never giving up hope. Wish there were more men like you.” Pepe said. “Likewise. Take care of your comrades, especially that sergeant of yours.” Mr. Chet responded to him. “Yeah. I will.” Both men smiled and shook hands. Mr. Chet then made his way to Daniel. “I'm not much for words, but I'll miss having you around Joaquin. You're a great friend. Hope you find Anna in one piece.” Daniel said. Mr. Chet smiled at that last comment. “You know I'll find her in one piece. Thanks Daniel, old friend.” Mr. Chet said. He shook hands with Daniel one last time. Mr. Chet continued over to Mendoza, who was smiling proudly despite having to wear an eye patch. “That doesn't look too bad on you Jorge. You can wear the hell out of that eye patch.” Mr. Chet said to him. “Thank you Joaquin. Find your daughter, just make sure you don't die on us.” Mendoza replied. “And make sure you don't do the same on me.” Mr. Chet replied. He shook hands with Mendoza who pulled him into a hug shortly after. “I didn't know you were that fond of me.” Mr. Chet replied, smiling. “Yeah, well, Anna's got a bigger one waiting for you in Acapulco.” Mendoza replied back. After that, it was Gustavo's turn to say goodbye so Mr. Chet approached him. “This is the last time I'll ever see you Joaquin. I just wanted to thank you for saving my life during that raid...I never did. But despite everything we've been through, you're a good friend. Take care.” Gustavo said. “Thank you, Gustavo.” Mr. Chet said as he shook hands with Gustavo. Both men had a gut feeling that this was the last time both'll ever see each other again. With that, Mr. Chet walked to Ashton, with Liza and Valdez standing behind him. “You, I'll really miss Ashton. Valdez, Liza, you're all as strong as me, even stronger I'll bet. Valdez, don't get too comfortable with your surroundings and I want you to know that things will get even more serious as time will go on. But I want you to never change, you're the glue for the marketplace. Without you, there'd be no cheer.” Mr. Chet said. “Never, not even a little. I'll stay Valdez until the day I die!” Valdez said. “Liza, I'm not worried about you. Your will is, amazing if I dare to say, and I do. Don't let those demons you hold within you dictate you. You're too strong for them.” Mr. Chet said. “Thank you, Mr. Chet.” Liza's eyes watered a little, as did Valdez's. Mr. Chet walked straight to Ashton following this, and placed his left hand on his right shoulder. “Just look at how much you've grown, and I'm not just talking about your height. You might as well be my son Ashton.” “And you might as well be my father.” Ashton responded. The look on his face was a mix of sad and happy, it was hard to pinpoint. “You're made for this world, you've seen every side of it, good and bad. You are just what this place will need once I'm gone Ashton. I've always been proud of you and I'm sorry you've gone through what you have. But here's where it all pays off. You're truly special. You just need the right motivation, the cause to ignite your fire. I want you to never forget everything I've ever told and taught you since I cannot promise that we'll cross paths again.” “Even if we don't, I know you'll still be alive and kicking.” “You know I will. Ashton, life's one long road to fortune. Don't let it drag you back, you just keep walking straight up until you know you've found what you're looking for. Your fortune.” “I promise.” Ashton responded. Mr. Chet's face wearing a proud smile. “Don't let me down.” Mr. Chet said. Ashton nodded in response. He shook Mr. Chet's hand for the first time that day, like he knew Mr. Chet had passed a gift down to him. After this, Mr. Chet walked back to his motorcycle. “Goodbye everyone. Keep up with the wind.” Soon after that, Mr. Chet rode off towards the main avenue, on his way back to Acapulco. Ashton's eyes reflected the beauty of the day and the fire within him. This was the last time he would ever seer Mr. Chet again. Trivia *This issue marks Mr. Chet's leave from the marketplace, and the story. Therefore, this make this his last physical appearance in the story. Category:A Long Road to Fortune Category:A Long Road to Fortune Issues Category:Issues Category:PBR Sharpshoot Stories